In materials handling facilities, it is often the case that products are shipped to various destinations using various packaging. In order to ship products to their various destinations, a materials handling facility may stock various types of packaging in which products are placed before shipment. The packaging serves to protect the products during shipment. Voids in the packaging, or unfilled space, can be filled with a fill material, such as one or more air pillows. Accordingly, the packaging employed to package a shipment can be associated with material costs in the form of the cardboard or other material needed for constructing the packaging and protecting items in the shipment. Additionally, shipping and/or transportation costs incurred in the delivery of shipments to their destinations are also incurred and can vary based upon the weight and/or dimensions of packaging material (e.g., boxes).